pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Lycanroc
This Rockruff is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash and the second Pokémon he obtained in the Alola region. Personality In its debut, Rockruff is a very playful and affectionate Pokémon that gets along really well with Ash, Pikachu, and Professor Kukui. Whenever it shows its affections to anyone, it would tend to rub the rocks on its neck against them. Rockruff is shown to have a strong sense of smell and would use it to track down anything or anyone that's missing. Biography Prior to its debut, Rockruff was a wild Pokémon who stumbled upon Professor Kukui's house. It was very hungry and was confused by Teeter Dance during one of its battles with other Pokémon. Kukui gave Rockruff food and healed it from its injuries. Since then, Rockruff has been living with Kukui in his house, but was never actually caught by him.SM015 While having dinner with Kukui, Ash watched as Rockruff played with his Pikachu. After he ate the meal, Ash let Rockruff approach it, who rubbed its face to Ash, showing its affection, then did the same to Pikachu. Kukui was going to give away Rockruff at the welcome party as the fifth surprise for Ash, until Tapu Koko interrupted.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Rockruff watched as the Professor typed in the computer to activate Ash's Pokédex. Lights started to flicker, which made Rockruff scared, until a Rotom appeared and entered Ash's Pokédex, activating it. Thus, Rotom introduced itself and took pictures of Ash's Pikachu and Kukui's Rockruff to update itself.SM003: Loading the Dex! Pikachu and Rockruff had a race on their forelegs until they fell down. Both of them laughed and were approached by Ash, who rubbed Rockruff's chin. Ash, Pikachu and Rotom left, while Kukui went to feed Rockruff.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Rockruff went with the professor to the lab, leaving Ash and his Pokémon at the house. It also went with the professor to the mall, where they met up with Ash and Sophocles.SM006 Pikachu and Rockruff ate a meal until they were fed up. Soon, Ash, Pikachu and Kukui went off to meet Hala, the latter asking of Rockruff to watch over the house.SM009 The next day, Rockruff and Pikachu were waiting as Ash was pouring the Pokémon food into the bowl. As they started eating, Pikachu and Rockruff were happy how tasty the food was, though they clashed heads with each other by accident. During the night, Rockruff was at the party to celebrate Ash and his Pokémon's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010 Rockruff watched as Ash practiced the Z-Move with Rowlet before the group met up with Kiawe.SM011 Kukui and Rockruff spent a day on the beach with the class.SM012 One night when Ash, Kukui, Rotom, and Pikachu arrived home, they found Rockruff injured from a fight somewhere, and it shouted in pain when Kukui sprayed some medicine onto it. Kukui decided to investigate on how Rockruff ended up in such critical condition by installing cameras in his house. In the footage, he discovered Rockruff becoming aggressive when it was chewing up on a Substitude toy. Suddenly, Rockruff senses something and runs out. The group followed Rockruff to Clawed Hill where random Pokémon go to test their strength and abilities. During the training session, Rockruff went up against a Magmar and lost. But after its training with Ash (though it experienced getting its tail burnt by Kiawe's Turtonator), it successfully learned Rock Throw and defeated Magmar, which surprised the two Lycanroc and shared a victory howl. Upon celebrating its victory, Kukui allowed Ash to catch Rockruff after he saw the way they bonded together and told him that he didn't catch Rockruff after all. As Rockruff gradually accepted Ash to catch it, it naturally joined as a new member of his team. Then it ran with the others on the beach under the moonlight happily. Later, it recognized Rowlet quickly and Ash complimented it, much to Rowlet's displeasure. Rockruff then tried to use its sense of smell to find Rowlet and Popplio when the two got separatedSM016 and again when trying to find Ash's lost Z Crystal.SM017 Known moves Voice actors *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) *Haven Paschall (English) Gallery Ash Rockruff Bite.png|Using Bite References Category:Rock-type anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon